Have I told you Lately that I love you
by onemadhatter.xo
Summary: Rob and kristen discover what they really feel for each other. read as this story develops
1. Prologue

**Have I told you lately that I love You**

_**Epilogue **_

**KPOV**

This week wasn't going so well for me. New Moon had just wrapped filming and I was starting to feel the emotions run through me.

It had never been like this for me on any other movie I had done, especially with the amount of closeness we all had gotten with each other over the past three months of filming.

They were like a second family to me, and I didn't want to leave that...I didn't want to leave him.

Knowing that we would be starting Eclipse in Late August didn't help the emotional pain I was feeling. It was much more than that and seeing as how I would be leaving in a few days and I needed to get one thing sorted out before I left.

I needed to end it With Michael.

All throughout production, I tolerated him being in Vancouver with me, and coming to the set to hang out with the rest of the cast. But deep down, I knew I didn't want to be with him anymore.

There were days where I was ready to tell him to just go home and don't come back, and then there were days where he would make me feel like shit for not being a better girlfriend to him, and for not having sex with him like we used to.

Those were the days that I would emotionally be in the worst state of mind, and sometimes couldn't concentrate on what I was doing in Vancouver in the first place. But There was one person who could seem to make it all disappear, make me feel like I was doing the right thing... Rob.

Rob and I had a relationship that was all our own. Ever since the first day we met at Catherine's house, I just knew we would click. Chemistry, that's what they all called it.

He was a good friend, and we shared everything.

During our long hour days, Rob would come to my trailer and just hang out. We would watch old Marlon Brando movies and just sit and talk. Mostly about the film and what we had planned for the weekends. It was my favourite part of the day.

'Kris?'

I jumped in my seat, startled. Obviously day dreaming...

'sorry, didn't mean to scare you'

' no no, its fine, I was just... lost in thought'

He smiled, and laughed softly. God I loved that laugh

'What are your plans for Saturday night?'

I didn't know how to answer him.

'umm, I hadn't really thought of anything yet. Why?'

'oh its nothing. Just my friend Sam Bradley is playing downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to go?'

Did Rob just ask me out? No... No he didn't. We are just friends. A casual concert with his childhood friend isn't considered romantic? ... or is it?

I had to think fast. This could either end well, or end somewhere where I wasn't ready to head yet.

'Whose all going?' I asked

'Well, Sam said some friends I had back in London would be there that I haven't seen in a few years, and then I was thinking you could invite Cameron?'

'Oh!? Umm well yea that sounds fun. Ill ask Cam tonight'

'great, the concert starts a 8. Did you want me to get my driver to swing by and get you two on my way there?'

SHIT! I had forgotten about mike... I didn't want to ask rob if he could tag along... Hell I didn't want him coming at all!

But seeing as how I haven't been in the right emotional state to tell him that I wanted things to end between us, I had no other choice.

' umm Rob? Would it be ok if Mike came to?'

His face went still. Like I had just ripped his heart out... I probably did saying what I just said

'mike? I thought you two weren't getting along all that well?'

'well... we aren't really. But I cant just leave him in on a Saturday night."

I could tell Rob was pissed. He only got that way when I mentioned mike, talked to mike, or was with him.

I couldn't stand seeing him mad like that.

'you know what, forget it. Ill tell him its a private party, friends and family only. He will get over it'

'Kris, I don't care if he comes. I just...'

'you just what?'

Suddenly, He took a step closer to me. My heart started racing...

He put his hand up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. His touch gave me Goosebumps.

I looked up at him and he was smiling. In a split second he took a step back.

'Im sorry Kris, its just... I don't like seeing him around you when obviously you don't want him to be. It bothers the hell out of me. To see him touch you and want you all the time'

I knew exactly how he felt. Everytime I was with mike, I could tell Rob felt uncomfortable. On the off chance I would let mike kiss me on set, Rob always seemed to notice. Thats when I knew he didn't like him.

'Rob, I know how you feel towards mike, and thats why im telling you that I wont ask him to come, ok'

I felt a sense of happy rush through him. He gave me a weak smile, his head still looking at the floor'

'Thank you Kristen. I just really wanted it to be a fun night without troll boy there'

Troll boy. That's a new one. I don't think ill ever be able to look at mike the same way again

'Its ok rob, I know how you feel. I have to get going though, Cam wants me to watch some movie with him tonight and order pizza so'

'Yeah, i'm dead on my feet. My bed is calling to me. Ill see you on Saturday ok? Did you still want me to swing by and get you two?'

'umm, I have a few things to do before hand so we'll just meet you there ok? Save me a spot near the stage' I said smiling

He smiled right back

'Sure thing, Goodnight Kristen'

'Night Rob'

From that point on, I knew things were about to change. Never before had he touched my face like that, besides when we were filming of course. It felt right, and I knew that If I wanted to take a chance, I would have to tell mike it was over with us. And fast.

.


	2. Chapter 1 I know what I have to do

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the epilogue of this story. I'm new to writing and I thought I'd take a shot at it. I've read enough fan fictions about rob and Kristen to know how they feel towards each other and this story is going to do the same. I will add some of their actual life and what they did all of this year, but i will also add some new stuff. Random. I listen to music while i write so i will also be adding some songs to each chapter._

_Hope you keep reading, because it's only going to get better =)_

* * *

**Have I told you lately that I love you **

**Chapter 1- I know what I have to do**

-Music-

Have I told you lately: by Van Morrison

Someone like you: by Van Morrison

**RPOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Urghhhh!!'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'FUCK!' I yelled. Probably loud enough for the entire floor to hear me

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm. 6:30 am... And I did NOT want to get out of bed.

I knew that I had to get up early because Sam, Marcus, and Bobby were all flying in this morning and I wanted to go and meet them at the Airport. And they would probably want to me to entertain them before Sams gig tonight....Which I was glad to do.

Maybe I should have asked Kristen to come with us. I knew how she liked meeting my family and friends whenever they would come to visit the set.

'forget it...I don't want to screw up tonight' I said to myself

.:.

Today was the day that I was going to tell Kristen how I really felt about her. I had waited long enough. And seeing as how her and that troll she was dating were on rocky ground, I knew I probably wasn't the best time. But I had to do it. Kristen knew how I felt towards her as a friend, but I don't think she ever knew the real truth, and It hurt.

My eyes had just started to close again, for the extra five minutes I had after hitting the snooze button, when my cell started vibrating on the night stand.

'URGHHH!!!'

I leaned over and grabbed the phone

'What!' I yelled

'Sorry, umm I didn't mean to wake you?'

It was Kristen... I had just screamed at her over the phone because I was pissed I didn't get my extra five minutes of sleep...fuck

'sorry Kris, I didn't mean to shout. You know I'm not a morning person'

'Yeah, I know... and I'm sorry to call this early but I had to tell you that Cam can't make it tonight. He has the stomach flu.'

I went silent. Knowing that her brother wasn't going to be there made me feel ten times better about telling her how I felt.

'Oh, that's really too bad Kristen'

'yeah, I feel bad but he said some other time'

'Of course, your brother is a fun guy to hang out with. Next time a show comes up im sure he will be up for it'

'I guess so...'

She didn't sound too enthused. She sounded upset....and not about her brother being sick

'Kris?' I asked

........

nothing

'Kristen? You still there?'

.....

'Yeah... I'm just not feeling too well right now... '

'Do you want me to come over and we can talk?'

'only if you want to, I don't want to take you away from your plans today. Aren't you going to meet Sam and your other friends from the airport this morning?'

'Yeah, they fly in around 8. But I could swing by for a few minutes after I meet them? We could watch a movie or something before tonight?'

'I'd like that. A movie sounds good'

I knew watching movies always cheered her up. When we would watch them together during breaks on set it always made us feel more at home. Even if it was just in the trailer.

Last Tango in Paris was the one movie we could both watch a million times and never get sick of. Maybe that would cheer her up today.

'Ok, I'll come by once I meet them at the airport. Did you want me to bring you anything?'

'No, just you'

.......

Just me. My girl and me...

Did I really just say that?

.:.

Once I had gone to the Airport, I met up with Sam, Marcus, and Bobby. I was so good to see them after months of being away from home. I missed home.

I explained to them how Kristen wasn't feeling all too well, and how I told her I would sit and talk to her, maybe watch a few movies before tonight's show.

'Sure thing buddy, Hope she feels better by tonight'

'Yeah, me to Sam. Thanks for understanding guys. I'll show you around downtown maybe tomorrow?'

'Sounds good! See you tonight!'

After I said goodbye, I hailed down a cab and told him the address of Kristen's hotel. I found it rather ridiculous why we all couldn't stay in the same hotel....

Once I arrived, I went straight up to her room. I knocked a few times... No answer

'Kristen?'

......

The door was unlocked, and I walked in. Only to find her lying down on the bed, curled up in a ball balling her eyes out.

'Kris what wrong? Are you ok? Are you sick? I went to kneel beside the bed facing her

'I broke Up with Michael last night, after we left the set. I couldn't do it anymore Rob, I-I just couldn't. I don't love him anymore'

My heart stopped beating. The words she just spoke made me feel relieved. No longer would she have to feel sorry for him, and him making her feel guilty all the time. I knew it was only a matter of time before she broke up with him. But I didn't expect it to be this quick.

'Are you ok?' I asked softly

She didn't answer. She sat up and threw her arms around my neck.

I slowly slid my arms around her waist and hugged her back. Her scent made me go crazy every time I was near her. She smelt of lilacs and strawberries. A very unique sent. I couldn't get enough of it.

'Rob?' she asked in a whisper, still hung around my neck

'Yeah'

'I'm so glad I have you as a friend through all of this. And I'm sorry that you had to put up with Michael whenever he was on set. I'm sorry for that'

'Its ok Kristen, I'm just happy that you feel you did the right thing'

'Yea, me to. For the longest time I knew I didn't love him anymore. I just didn't know what to say. But last night I just came out with it. He wasn't happy with me but I-I just couldn't do it anymore' she said, still crying slowly

'shh its ok' I rubbed her back slowly

Being here with her felt right. It took alot to not just take face in my hands and kiss her with all the love I had for her. But I knew right now was not the right time, not the right place. And I needed to tell her how I felt before I took the next step.

'Wanna put in a movie?' I asked looking into her teary eyes

'Yeah, Last tango in Paris' she said with a smile on her face

Her smile made me melt

'Ok, get back into bed and ill put it in. Do you want some water?'

'No I'm fine. Just come sit with me.'

Anything you want my sweet girl.....

.:.

Later on that night, I had returned to my hotel after staying with Kristen all afternoon watching movies. It was nice, and I enjoyed just sitting on the bed with her, talking about work and what we were doing for the summer. She has a movie lined up called the Runaways and I would be filming remember me in New York.

Just thinking about that now made my stomach turn. What would happen between us? I needed to get my feeling out to her tonight, and nothing was going to stop me.

............

It was getting close to 8:00 and I knew I would have to leave to go and pick up Kristen. She had changed her mind about meeting me there since Cameron wasn't going anymore. Our production company and both of our managers didn't like when we would arrive together when we would go out. The paparazzi could shove their cameras up their asses for all I cared.

I picked up my cell and sent a txt to Kristen

_Hey I'm just leaving now, be there in about 10 mins, R_

Not a minute later and my phone vibrated in my pocket

_I'll be ready, K_

I couldn't wait for this night to begin. Not only was I seeing my flat mate play, but I was also going to be with the girl I loved, and I was going to tell her that by the end of the night.

**KPOV**

I was waiting in the lobby of my hotel, with my black hoodie up and my sunglasses on. There were a pre paps lurking outside the door and I didn't want them to see me till the last possible minute. Stupid La rats had to follow us everywhere. I was sick of it.

I pulled out my cell and sent Rob a txt

_Paps outside, maybe it would be best if they didn't see you in the car? K_

........

I waited a few minutes and finally got a txt back

_Good idea, cab is blue and white. Be there in 5, R_

When the cab pulled up I booted it as fast as I could out the doors... cameras started flashing and crowding around the car. I opened the door and slid in opposite rob. We drove off quickly.

'God I hope they didn't see you in here'

'They didn't, don't worry' he said as he sat back up in his seat and pulled his hoodie back down off of his head

His hair was a mess.... And I loved it.

'Are you ready for tonight?' he asked suddenly, grabbing my attention because I was obviously in a trance from staring at his beautiful hair.

'Uhmm, yea I feel much better, and I can't wait to meet your friends. They seen so nice'

'They are and they can't wait to meet you either'

I was scared to meet his friends more than I was excited. I knew Rob had grown up with them in London, and I didn't know what to expect. Would they like me?

'Hey where are they playing anyways?'

'A place called Richards, just a small venue'

'Oh, ok sounds good!' I said, feeling the butterflies build up in my stomach

When we arrived, there were paps outside waiting... of course there were. Scumbags

I got out first and then Rob followed. Flashes went off like mad, and then of course the questions started.

ROB! KRISTEN! ARE YOU TWO DATING!?

KRISTEN! WHERES MICHAEL? DID YOU TWO BREAK UP?

Ughh!! I can't believe what they just said! How the fuck do they know everything?! I said under my breath so only I could hear myself.

'Kris you want a drink?' rob asked me when we got inside

'yea vodka and cranberry please, thanks'

As rob got out drinks, I made my way over to the side of the stage. I found a spot close enough that we could see and still be hidden enough from the rest of the crowd.

'here' rob said as I turned around and took the drink from him. He had gotten a Canadian beer for himself. I knew how he liked Heineken but he put up with the beer that they had here.

'Sam should be on soon, I haven't heard him play in months'

'Yeah I cant wait. You always talk about him and how great he is' smiling as I spoke.

............

Once Sam and his band came on stage and started playing for a while, I suddenly felt a soft hand brush against the side of my arm. I knew it was Rob so I turned my head slowly to see him lost in though and running his fingers up and down my arm.

'Rob?, you ok'

'yeah, just..... thinking' he continued touching my arm slowly'

It sent shivers up my spine. But it felt right. I didn't want him to stop.

'Did you want to talk?'

'Yes. But it can wait till after'

'ok, sure whenever you want' I said touching his hand on my arm, brushing it lightly. Just enough to tell him I understood.

The night continued on and we both had a good time. By the end of the night, Rob still hadn't talked a whole lot. He was still lost in thought, and I knew he had something on his mind that we both needed to talk about. I just knew.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Up next, Robs confession to Kristen, and how they will both handle the truth ;) things are about to get steamy and romantic ;)**

**Xxx**

**ray**


	3. Chapter 3 Tonight

**Have I told you lately that I love you**

Chapter 2 – Tonight

-Music-

Please listen to this song before, during, or after you read this chapter. It is too perfect for words. I have always considered this to be Robstens song. Every time I hear it, I picture them kissing for the first time and making love. Have you ever wondered how they told each other their feeling? This song can help. So romantic.

Xo

**RPOV**

Sam's Concert was really good. It had been months since id seen him play and I was really glad that he came down with Marcus and Bobby. Seeing my old friends again made me feel more at home... a place I hadn't seen since Christmas. Hopefully I would get to go back there soon.

..........

The night was coming to an end, and I still hadn't told Kristen how I felt. I was suddenly feeling like this wasn't the right place to do it. Earlier I was lost in thought and I didn't realize I was running my hand up and down her arm. It felt good, and at the same time she didn't stop me. I knew how she felt after her breakup with mike so maybe she saw it as just a nice friendly gesture?

I decided I had to get it out, and fast. My heart was about to explode. I walked up behind Kristen, who was talking to Sam and a few other people, laughing and having a good time.

'Hey, Kristen do you want to get out of here?' i whispered into her hear so Sam and my other mates couldn't hear me

'yeah, sure. My feet are starting to kill me'

She turned to me slowly and smiled.

'Sam, guys.. we're going to head out. Umm I'll call you tomorrow? If you still want to head out, do some sightseeing?

'Sure thing buddy. Whenever you get your lazy ass out of bed give us a ring ' Marcus blurted out, clearly having had too many beers

I swear I wanted to hit him sometimes. When we were younger Marcus and I would always play fight... Of course I would always win.

As Kristen and I made our way out... we decided to stop and take a few pictures with fans. It was the street rats that drove me up the wall, and I knew Kristen hated it to. The fans were always nice and never wanted anything more than an autograph, picture, and the odd hug... which we were happy to do.

'I don't think we will ever be able to go somewhere without a fan or a camera in our face ever again' Kristen whispered in my ear. Her warm breath radiating down my neck.

'I know, but it is what it is'

.....

The cab ride back to Kristen's hotel felt okward. I didn't know if I should walk her up or just tell her right now, in the car.

No! I want to do this right! I thought to myself.

The car pulled up and Kristen Ran right out into the hotel. Surprisingly there were no paps around. Strange seeing as how the saw us leave? ..... Whatever.

I got out and followed her in. She was already standing at the elevator... hoodie up and arms crossed, waiting patiently. I came up behind her and touched her back softly.

She turned around quickly

'What are you doing? Did anyone see you? I thought you were going back to your hotel?'

Oh god, just spit it out pattinson!

'Kristen, I wanted to talk to you in private, if that's ok?'

She stood there...no expression on her face.

'umm sure....come on up'

This was it.

When we got to her room, she walked in and went straight to the bathroom. Her hotel room was about the same size as mine. One of the biggest in the hotel of course. It was a bit more fancy.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, fidgeting like mad.... What was I doing? Get a grip! I put my hands in my pockets to stop the nervous movements from showing.

Then I saw her...

She came out in a pair of Dark blue boy shorts, a black tank shirt, and her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

She looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful.

'Sorry I had to get out of those clothes, I hope you don't mind'

'Umm, no it's... its fine' I said... stuttering like a complete moron.

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

Oh shit... here it goes

I slowly turned to her, her eyes staring back into mine. Glowing and Beautiful

'Kristen, You know we've been friends for a long time.... and I love you for putting up with me all the time. You've really been a great person to hang out with and talk to, and I thank you for that'

I started to feel the nerves awakening in the pit of my stomach

'I know rob, I feel the same way. It's been a fun ride" she said with a big grin on her face.

I looked down and she had put her hands on mine. Her warm touch was helping me get through this.

'It has been a fun ride, and I'm really happy that you have been with me for all of it. But Kristen, I need you to know that I feel much more than that for you'...

I took her hand and brought it to my mouth, and kissed the inside of her wrist.... slowly

She looked at me. I could tell she didn't know what to say

As I kissed her wrist, I slowly started to place small kisses on her arm, all the way up until I got to her neck. I stopped and looked deep into her eyes.

She still hadn't said a word. She just looked at me. I could tell she felt something to, because she didn't stop me.

I then softly placed a kiss on her neck, and again, and again. Her sent made me want to give her more.

Still, she did not stop me. Was this her way of saying she felt the same?

I took her face in my hands, and looked deep into her eyes. I could see the tears starting to build up and a smile starting to show.

'Kristen, I love you. I've Loved you from the first moment I met you. I Have never felt this way about anyone before, and I needed you to know that before we left Vancouver and went our separate ways.'

She Looked at me, the tears not starting to fall from her lashes, and the smile getting bigger.

Her smile, this was a good sign.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, deeply... like she was starving. I responded by kissing her back, my tongue gently brushing her bottom lip and slowly entering her mouth.

We kissed like this for a few minutes until she finally moved back

'Rob, I love you to, SO much it hurts. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt because I was scared you didn't feel the same.'

'Oh Kristen, baby I've always felt this way about you, I just didn't show it. I was scared to because you were with Michael and you would have though I was a bloody fool or something.

'Never would I think that to you Rob, never. Ever since you walked into Catherine's living room, I just knew you were the one'

I took her face again and kissed her, I never wanted this to end

I felt a sudden spark between us. Something I couldn't control. As I kissed her, she slid her hands up the front of my chest and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt.

'Kris, I know you're tired from tonight, are you sure you want to do this? I'm ok to just lay with you until you fall asleep.'

'I'm sure. I want you rob, please. I've wanted this for so long.'

How could I say no. She was so amazingly beautiful. And I loved her with all my heart. I honestly couldn't believe she felt the same way? All this time? We were ready to take this to the next level.

I threw my shirt to the floor and moved my hands to the zipper of her jeans, lightly pressing my hand up against her sex. She moaned the most beautiful sounds that drove me insane with lust.

I managed to get her zipper down while she aggressively took my bottom lip into her mouth and started sucking it. I slipped my hand inside her panties and started to graze her clit gently. She started to rock against my hand. I then slipped two fingers inside of her.

'oh god!... So good! Uhhh!'

'You're so wet Kristen, already'

Moving In and out of her with my two fingers, starting to go faster, I moved my thumb over clit again. She almost came right there.

'I can't hold off much longer, please! I want you inside of me Rob!'

She pushed me down on the bed so that I was lying below her. She got onto her knees and made her way up to me so that she was straddling my hips. My massive hard on was aching to be released and was hurting against my jeans.

Kristen's hands then made their way to the zipper and she pulled off my pants, along with my boxers.

'Oh God! Baby, I've dreamt of seeing you on me like this forever. Now it's all reality'

'I know, so good!' was all she could say as she slowly started rocking her hips on my length. I could feel her wetness starting to coat my cock. I wouldn't last long if she kept doing that. So I acted fast.

Taking her hips I rolled her over so that she was underneath me. I kissed her lips with as much passion as I could give and slipped my tongue in her mouth. She sucked it and bit my bottom lip. I released my mouth from hers and started kissing her neck.

'Are you sure your ready?'

I looked deep into her eyes, I could tell she was about to cry'

'Yes, Rob I'm so ready. I want you now, tomorrow, forever. I love you so much it hurts'

'I love you to Kris. But can I ask you something first?'

She stopped smiling and just looked at me

'yes, of course what is it?'

'Kristen, will you be my girlfriend?'

She had the biggest smile on her face. Like it was Christmas morning and she had gotten everything she had asked Santa for'

'Yes! Rob of course I will'

It was then that I knew my heart belonged to her. I kissed her for several minutes until I finally slipped inside of her. We made love for hours, and then we both fell asleep in each other's arms. The night had gone so perfectly and I was glad that I finally told her how I really felt. Her feeling the same towards me was the best feeling and I knew from that point on, I couldn't leave her. She was my life, my best friend, my future, and I loved her.

..........

Thanks for sticking with me guys. I know this was another short chapter but again, Im just starting out. Lol! I promise longer ones i swear! ;)

Add me on twitter onemadhatter

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 The start of something new

**Have I told you lately that I love You**

Ch.4 – the start of something new

.:.

Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. It was shorter than I expected but I just couldn't think of anything else at that moment and said fuck it, I'm posting this now. Lol. Anyways, this chapter should be a bit longer. Again, I'm not a very good writer but I try my hardest.

I wanted to recommend to you an AMACING author her name is bella c'ella luna, and ALL of her stories are incredible. Please read them, you will fall in love I swear! =) especially anticipation, and if you could read my mind.

Xxx

RPOV

The sun was shining through the windows of Kristen's hotel room this morning. We had just fallen asleep a couple hours earlier after our endless night of love making, which was so incredible I didn't want it to end. Last night I finally opened up to Kristen about how I really felt about her, and to my surprise, she felt the same. It was the best day of my life so far. Now looking back, I don't know if I could go on being just friends with her because deep down I knew she was the one.

I slowly turned my head so that I smelt Kristen's hair. She was spooned up against me and was so warm that I never wanted to move. If I could spend eternity with her right in this moment I would. I started to gently place kisses on her neck until she started moving slowly.

'Good morning beautiful' i said as i kissed her neck again

'mmm good morning to you to' she said as she slowly turned to face me

'baby, last night was incredible. You don't know how long i've wanted to do that'

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Only to deepen it a few seconds later. I happily went along with it.

'your such a good kisser, I can't get enough'

'as are you sweet girl'

'rob?'

I looked into her eyes

'yea kris?'

'Can we stay like this forever? I don't want to get up'

I smiled with the biggest smile I had in me. I knew that we couldn't today, but we could very soon.

'I wish we could baby but we have the wrap party to attend to tonight. And if I remember correctly you and Ashley are going out for the day?'

I felt her shoulders drop and she let out a sigh

'Yeah...I forgot about that... honestly I don't know why she needs me to help her find a dress. She is so much like Alice sometimes'

I started laughing. Ashley was so much like Alice it wasn't funny. She had her charms though, which made us all love her like the Cullen sister that she was.

'And what about you? Are you going to take Sam, Marcus, and bobby around the city? I'm sure they would like that'

'Yeah, I did say I would take them.... but I'd rather stay here with you'

She smiled and kissed my lips softly

'Me to rob, more than anything. Once we leave Vancouver we can relax for a bit.'

I suddenly had a rush of thought that all hit me at once. Once we left Vancouver where would that leave us?

'Kris?' I asked with question 'What are we going to do after we leave?'

She was silent for a few minutes

'Uhmm, well why don't you come back home with me? I know you will be coming back to LA anyways right?

'Yeah, I just wasn't sure what we should do'

She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek

'You know my parents love you rob, and once I tell them that we are together they would love for you to come and stay. If you want to? I don't want to push'

'Of course I would baby, I love your family. And thank god I get along with your brothers'

We both started to laugh and I was thankful that they did like me. I knew her brothers were protective of their only sister so I was really glad that they approved.

.............

As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Kristen, we did have things to do. She had gotten up and showered and left with Ashley for the afternoon to go shopping, which I could tell that she wasn't too pleased about. I also had plans to take my mates around the city.

AS the afternoon went by, Marcus, Bobby, Sam and I decided to hit up a bar on Robson Street for some lunch. I tried to be discreet but of course there had to be a few girls who noticed me. I happily signed and took pictures with them, and went inside where they were waiting for me. I asked for a table at the back.

Once I sat down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a txt from Kristen.

_Ashley is driving me up the wall. I have never hated shopping more than I do now. Hope you're having fun. Love K_

I smiled and sent her one back immediately

_Fun? ... I'd rather have fun with you babe. See you soon. Love R_

Suddenly, a finger was snapping in front of my face

'Rob? Buddy? You in there?'

'Yes I'm here you dick, I was just talking to Kristen if you don't mind!'

'Yeah yeah, always Kristen now. No time for your mates anymore, you're going to make us cry bud' Sam said sarcastically before taking swag of his beer and smiling like a loser

I couldn't help but smile back and start laughing along with Marcus and bobby. I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

KPOV

'Kristen! I really need your honest opinion here?'

I turned my head back to Ashley who was standing in a dark blue dress that went to her knees, and some black Louboutin pumps. To be honest, she looked amazing

'Ash, you look good, trust me please! Would I lie to you ?' I asked her with a serious tone

'No, and thats exactly why I asked you to come kris, you always tell me if I look good or bad'

We both started to laugh. It was true; I never once lied to her about whether she looked bad or good in what she was wearing. One of the many reasons we get along so well.

..........

After Ash made her purchase of the blue dress and black pumps, we made our way out to the car that was waiting ever so patiently for us while we were shopping, and decided to go back to the my hotel.

As we hopped in the back seat, I pulled out my phone to txt Rob. I knew he would still be out with Sam, Marcus, and Bobby.

_Hey just heading back to the hotel, me and ash are going to get ready, K_

As much as I liked that Rob could hang out with his friends, I was a little concerned that they were risking his career in some ways. I got the hint that they like to drink, and that's fine, but sometimes you have to draw a line, especially with Rob.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, with the familiar song of never think. I loved hearing him sing, even if it was something as silly as a ringtone. I hit the green button and put my crack berry to my ear

'Hey handsome' I said with a big girly smile on my face. Ashley just looked at me and started to laugh. She knew about me and Rob even before things started to spark.

'Hey yourself beautiful' he said. And I could sense he had a big grin on his face as well.

'Were just heading back to the hotel now, Ash got her outfit and mines already back in the room so we are going to get ready'

'sounds good baby, I miss you and I can't wait to see you tonight. I know you will look amazing, you always do'

My heart started racing, I loved when he was all romantic and sweet. My sweet boy, all mine. I couldn't wait for him to see what I was wearing.

'And so will you my amazingly sexy Edward' I said all sexy like.

I looked at Ashley who was now slumped over in her seat laughing her ass off. I would hit her after this call as done.

'And your my beautiful sexy Bella, always'

The smile on my face had now gotten to the point of hurting and I had to end the call now before I started tearing up, the suck that I am.

'Gotta go, just getting back now. I'll see you at the party babe, Ash wants me to go with her and Jackson'

'Ok, I love you'

And just like that, the tears started coming

'I love you to, more than anything'

I clicked the end button before it got worse. I turned my head very slowly to Ashley, only to see her smiling at me. She had stopped her laughing after I shot her a nasty look, a look that said "I'm going to kick your ass" and that made her stop instantly. She knew I didn't stand for bull shit.

'You guys are so cute it's not even funny' she said still smiling at me

'Yeah, coming from someone who couldn't stop laughing just 2 minutes ago' I said with a questioning look on my face

'Ok, ok I'm sorry....But it was funny Kris, I've never heard you be all sexy like that to anyone, especially Rob'

'People change when they are hit with love' I said quietly.

I knew she heard me because I was suddenly being pulled into one of her huge hugs. Only Ashley could pull off hugging me like that, other than Kellan and Taylor. Anyone else and I would be freaked out.

I smiled after she let me go and we both started heading up to my room after the driver dropped us off.

It was going to be a long night, but I was happy because I could finally spend it with the man I loved, and without having to hide it from anyone. Most of the cast knew, and the crew? Well... they will be in for a surprise I guess. One of many nights I could look forward to with Rob.

RPOV

'Rob, buddy you wanna get the fuck out here already?' Marcus said, after he had consumed about 4 beers and 3 shots, clearly slurring his words.

'Yeah, we need to get ready for this party, and I want to see Kristen really bad so the quicker we go, the better'

The 4 of us stood and headed outside to hail a cab.

I knew that Kristen and I would be looked at differently tonight. Most of the cast knew, obviously, but the crew and other staff members who would be there, probably didn't. We could finally be somewhere with other people and act like a couple, not that we ever did before seeing as how we are slowly starting out but this would be good for both of us, and I was looking forward to it.

...................

Sam and I arrived back at my hotel, where the two of us would get ready and go while Marcus and Bobby made their way back to theirs.

'Hey man, how are things going with Kristen?' Sam suddenly asked me while I was coming out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the couch stringing at my guitar.

'Really good, I've never been so much into a girl than I have with Kristen, I love her so much it hurts sometimes'

And that was the god honest truth. Sometimes I couldn't understand how someone could love another person as much as I love her.

'That's really great Rob, really. For the longest time you were fighting those feelings for her while she was with that trill boy, and now you've finally got her'

'Yeah, and she's perfect' I said looking at my wrist, slowly putting on my watch. One that I only wore out to nice events.

I was wearing some simple black pants, a dark blue dress shirt and a Black tie. Kristen had told me to wear blue, so that could only mean her dress was in that color category. I love blue on her.

Sam had on something similar and after we were both dressed and ready to go, we headed out. The car was waiting for us, like always, and to my surprise, Marcus and Bobby were in the back seat waiting.

As we drove up to the place where the party was being held, I noticed Nikki and Ashley standing out-front having a cigarette. I could have sworn Ashley had quit, but she probably got sucked in by Nikki, typical. Nikki had gotten Kristen into smoking, and she knew I didn't like it.

I got out of the car and headed up to where they were standing.

'Hello ladies, you both look lovely' I said smiling at them

'Thanks Rob!' Ashley said all sweet "your girlfriend helped me pick out the dress, you like?'

'Very beautiful, as always' I said as I gave her a quick hug.

'You should see Kristen, she looks amazing'

I was even more anxious to see her now that Ashley had said that. I quickly turned around from them and headed for the door leading inside. When I got in, I was completely shocked to find more people than I had expected.

Just then, something caught my eye. Over near the bar area, I saw Kristen standing and talking with Peter and Kellan. I nearly knocked into one of the waiters because I was looking right at her and not looking where I was walking.

She had on a knee length Dark blue dress With Red fuck me pumps, and her hair as all curly and down. The sight of her was breathtaking, and I knew right then and there, that this was going to be one hard night. How was I going to keep my hands from touching every inch of her body with her wearing that?

She did this on purpose, to taunt me. Oh boy is she in for a treat.


End file.
